User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for March 30, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. The big news I've got this week is (in case y'all missed it) that the Elegy Kickstarter is live; I spent a couple of my days during Spring Break a couple of weeks ago working on the final text for the project's Story section and I pushed the magic button to launch it to the public at the close of my day on March 20th. Unfortunately, the project has had a slow start so far - by which I mean that as of this update the total amount pledged to the project is still sitting at a fat goose egg. I'm still hopeful that things will pick up soon, and that Elegy will be able to include a new piece of Wing Commander art the same guy who was in charge of the Art department at Origin when the original game was developed (the same guy who brought us delightful things such as the design of the cockpits in the first two games and who was largely responsible for the look of the Kilrathi in Wing Commander II). I would like y'all's help to at least spread the word about the Kickstarter if you can't pledge; I'm not the most social person in the world and could definitely use all the help I can get... This past week was largely spent working on the faction reputation system for the Elegy campaign, which involved work in both Chapter 1.0 and Chapter 6.0. Monday was largely spent developing the system itself; ultimately the system I settled upon will work a fair amount like the faction rep system you see in Freelancer (whose craft I should really see if I can fit into the WCRPG system at some point - along with the craft from Starlancer too if I can manage it). I did simplify the mechanics of that particular system a little bit so that it'd be easier for GMs to keep track of faction rep by hand. On Tuesday and Wednesday I was attending a Software Carpentry workshop at my workplace, which had the unfortunate side effect of largely killing my morning and afternoon breaks on those days and shortening the lunch break (on the other hand, I've come away from that session with a greater understanding of GitHub and what I can do with it - I'd had experience with repositories during my time with the Starflight III project, so the concepts underlying GitHub weren't totally unfamiliar). I began my early attempts to initialize the system on those days, working on the descriptions of the Guinterin Combine, Thieves Guild, ISS, Black Lance and Retros, getting to the point where I could "standardize" the system by the end of the day on Wednesday. On Thursday, I used the new system to finally complete the profile of the Guinterin Combine in Chapter 6.0 and began composing the text of how to use the system in Chapter 1.0. I also began working on the profile for Hurston Dynamics, which, given that the Hurston name was recycled from the Privateer 3 design document into the nascent Star Citizen 'Verse, has been trickier than it sounds. I've actually thought about recycling that history into the one for Paulsen Kinetics; I may still do that but in any case I'll need to come up with a plausible history for the other company. I figured they'd be competitors in Elegy in any case, and that more than anything else compelled me to go ahead and figure out which corporations in the Sector were competing with each other. I did that work on Friday and I added the reputation factors template to all factions later in the day. I still need to fill in the template for the factions that were completed up to this point, mainly just the military factions but including a few of the guilds and paramilitary groups. This week's Plan is to continue fleshing out the reputation system. I hope to be able to finish the text in Chapter 1.0 on the topic before the week is out, and it looks like from there I'll be moving back to Chapter 6.0 to at least work some more on the incomplete faction profiles. I'd like to be able to finish those out but I'm fairly certain that there's more there that needs to be done than I can accomplish in a week. I've also received the latest version of CIC member Aginor's story for his up-and-coming "Sivar's Hand" campaign for Saga, with which I've been involved as a proofreader for some time now. I'll probably spend at least a few hours working on that effort this coming week. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on April 6th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts